bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Unfading Grudge! The Shinigami whom Kenpachi Killed
Unfading Grudge! The Shinigami whom Kenpachi Killed is the seventy-seventh episode of the Bleach anime. Maki Ichinose remembers his past as Yoruichi Shihōin shows up to save Ichigo Kurosaki Summary Ririn is very concerned about Noba and Kurōdo after they were defeated by Ichinose, and believes them to be unconscious. Rukia Kuchiki worries that she won't be able to gather enough energy to heal the two in her current state, but then she notices Kurodō's hand twitch and his eye open. She tells them to stop pretending to be unconscious, and Ririn punches Kurodō in the face for tricking her. In the mansion's main room, Ichigo and Ichinose fight. With the use of Nijigasumi, Ichinose takes the upper hand in the battle. However, Jin Kariya steps in and takes over, saying that he is interested in Ichigo’s spirit. He suggests that Ichigo should join them. While kneeling in order to let Kariya pass, Ichinose remembers when Kenpachi Zaraki killed his captain, and in turn became captain of the 11th Division. During the battle, he and Kaname Tōsen could not stop the fight, and Tōsen commented on how he felt that Zaraki was dangerous. When Ichinose confronted Zaraki later, he challenged Kenpachi to a duel. Kenpachi refused, but said that he might consider battling if Ichinose managed to injure him. Ichinose took the initiative, but just as he prepared to use Nijigasumi, Kenpachi knocked the sword out of his hands. Zaraki compared Ichinose to ivy, saying that it cannot grow without entwining itself around a large tree, and advised him to stand for himself. After leaving Soul Society, Ichinose wandered about until he came across a village under attack by a Hollow. He saved a little boy, but the Hollow proved to be too powerful for him to handle. However, he was saved by the appearance of Kariya. Kariya allowed Ichinose to finish off the Hollow, and then recruited him. As Ichinose's flashbacks end, Jin continues to try to sway Ichigo, but is unsuccessful. While the two fight, Jin flicks him into the wall. Ichigo prepares to continue, but the house suddenly comes under fire from Jinta Hanakari and Ururu Tsumugiya, who are shelling the mansion. Yoruichi arrives and takes Ichigo away. Elsewhere in the mansion, Rukia and the others save Uryū Ishida and Yoshino Sōma. Everyone then makes their escape. Jin does not mind that he has lost his two captives, since he believes that they will return. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book As the lieutenants of the various divisions and Captain Byakuya Kuchiki sit together in a meeting, Nanao Ise asks Byakuya why he is attending a lieutenant's meeting, prompting him to state he is doing so because Renji Abarai|his lieutenant]] is in the Human World at the moment. Yachiru Kusajishi pops up and praises Byakuya for his enthusiasm about his work before asking him if he would like to come eat with her after the meeting, only for Byakuya to pull a Chinese dumpling out of his shihakushō and stuff it in her mouth. While Yachiru happily chews the dumpling, Byakuya asks the lieutenants what the next topic is with an intense expression, intimidating them as Nanao notes he is skilled. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Maki Ichinose & Jin Kariya (concluded) Powers and Techniques Used Techniques used: * * Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * Dolls summoned: * Gesell Other powers: * Teleportation Trivia *During Ichigo's fight with Ichinose, when Ichinose releases his Shikai and attacks Ichigo while he is blinded, the animation is replace with a still, sketch-like image of Ichigo being slashed multiple times while Ichinose stands behind him that is zoomed out from Ichinose's face to show the full scene before the animation resumes with Ichigo dispelling the light with a burst of Reiatsu. This may have been a stylistic choice on the part of the animators, but given that it had never been used for Ichinose's attacks before or since and the audio continues as normal instead of fading out or suddenly silencing for effect, this may have actually been a storyboard sketch that was used in lieu of an ordinary animation sequence due to time or budget constraints. This also occurred in episode 95 during another battle scene. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes